La fille de l'aéroport
by Nanoushka
Summary: Une première rencontre entre mes deux personnages préférés.


Chers lecteurs de ce site, peut-être vous aussi avez-vous été touché par l'AIPM. Je ne sais quel auteur a pu vous faire rejoindre cette épidémie. Ce que je sais, c'est que des mesures ont été prises. Et je viens dès maintenant les appliquer.

Voici donc un court OS, tout neuf tout frais. Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier, mais "la fille de l'aéroport", qui a su inspirer Patrick Bruel, qui a lui même su m'inspirer. Qui a dit que les vieux tubes étaient a ranger au placard?

C'est court, alors profitez! J'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture, et vive les reviews!

* * *

**LA FILLE DE L'AÉROPORT.**

Elle a levé les yeux. Elle a balayé l'espace du regard. Aucune expression sur son visage. Il est vide de toute émotion. Je n'ai aucune idée de tout ce qui peut bien lui passer par la tête.

Je m'ennuyais. Encore une heure à attendre assis sur cette chaise un avion en retard. Saleté de boulot. J'étais à peine sur le chemin du retour de mes vacances, bien méritées, que déjà les ennuis et le stress reprenaient. Pourquoi je ne parvenais pas à voir cette heure de retard de la part de mon avion comme une heure supplémentaire de vacances? Non. Rien à faire. Dans ma tête déjà le travail avait repris.

Alors je passais le temps comme je le pouvais. J'observais ceux qui m'entouraient. J'examinais leur attitude face à l'attente, je les regardais défiler. Mes yeux s'étaient alors posés sur elle.

Brune, les cheveux en broussaille, des yeux sombres à me faire tomber à la renverse. Assise en face de moi. Elle feuilletait un magasine sans pour autant paraître intéressée par ce qu'elle y lisait. Pas très grande, pas de formes généreuses. Elle n'était pas le genre de femme qui me plaisait habituellement. Et pourtant, je ne savais pourquoi, mais je ne parvenais à détacher mes yeux de son corps.

J'étais attiré, je me sentais aimanté. Rien à faire. Tout en elle m'attirait. Elle dégageait un mystère incroyable.

Je me gênais guère pour l'observer. J'essayais de percer le mystère. Elle paraissait si lointaine à ce qui se déroulait dans ce hall d'aéroport, si loin de moi. Elle était neutre.

Et elle a levé les yeux. Si tôt je baissais les miens.

Mais trop tard, elle avait remarqué que je la fixais. Je sentis son regard se poser sur moi. Je transpirais. J'avais chaud. Comment une fille dont je ne savais rien pouvait déclencher tant de réactions en moi?

Je tentais de me donner un air occupé. J'ouvrais mon sac dans l'idée d'en sortir un magasine. Je remuais quelques affaires, mais je ne trouvais rien de non compromettant. Je laissais donc tomber l'idée du magasine, et sortais un bout de papier et un stylo, sentant toujours son regard peser sur moi.

Je débouchais le stylo, et j'écrivais n'importe quoi. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Ce n'était même plus des lettres. Mais je m'en fichais, elle ne le lirait jamais. Je comptais les secondes. Guettais ses gestes.

Puis enfin j'entendis les pages de son magasine se tourner, et je sentais enfin son regard me quitter. Et pourtant je n'avais qu'une envie, qu'elle me regarde de nouveau.

Je relevai la pointe de mon stylo, et à nouveau je posai mes yeux sur elle. Je l'examinais attentivement. Un léger sourire avait étiré ses lèvres. Lisait-elle quelque chose de comique? Ou était-ce moi qui l'avait fait sourire? Aucune idée. Je sentais une pointe de moquerie dans son sourire. Mais pour autant je ne parvenais à le déchiffrer.

Un grand sac kaki était posé à ses pieds. Un sac informe en bandoulière. Pas très féminin. Son pantalon large non plus. Toutefois son haut noir moulant mettait ses formes en valeur.

Elle me surprit en relevant les yeux et en les laissant traîner rien qu'une seconde dans les miens. Son visage avait perdu son air neutre et exprimait alors plutôt quelque chose du genre : « Quoi? J'ai un bouton sur le nez? ». Tout en sachant très bien qu'elle n'avait aucun bouton sur le nez.

Elle me rendait dingue. À peine quelques instant plus tard elle plongeait une fois de plus les yeux dans son magasine et tournait une page supplémentaire. Je me concentrais alors sur ce qu'elle lisait. J'étais face à elle, à environ 1,50 mètres.

Je parvenais toutefois à remarquer que ce n'était pas de l'anglais. J'aurais plutôt misé sur de l'hébreu. Une étrangère. Ça ne faisait que m'intriguer davantage. Bien que cela réduise mes chances, si un jour je parvenais à me lancer et à l'aborder.

Je fronçais les sourcils, bien peu fier de moi. On m'accordait pourtant la réputation d'un tombeur. Elle me faisait perdre tous mes moyens.

Elle du s'en apercevoir, car c'est à ce moment que pour la première et dernière fois j'entendis sa voix.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je parle très bien anglais, dit-elle sans la moindre pointe d'un accent étranger.

J'étais à ses pieds. Comment pouvait-elle savoir que c'était à cela que je pensais alors? Elle avait du voir que je tentais de déchiffre la couverture de ce qu'elle feuilletait, mais elle n'avait tout de même pas pu lire dans mes pensées. Si?

Je rougissais et de nouveau baissais les yeux pour griffonner n'importe quoi sur ce bout de papier déniché à l'improviste dans le foutoir de mon bagage à main.

Je restais plusieurs minutes sans relever la tête, tout en surveillant ses pieds. Le plus discrètement possible. Mais je savais qu'elle avait conscience que je n'avais pas cessé de l'observer. Je n'avais aucune envie de la voir s'en aller.

Je sentais mon cœur s'accélérer quand la voix d'une quelconque hôtesse de l'air résonna dans les haut-parleurs, annonçant un nouveau départ. Les passagers devaient gagner le hall d'embarquement.

Anéanti je m'aperçu qu'elle avait bougé. Je relevais les yeux, une fois de plus, et vis qu'elle avait passé son sac encombrant sur son épaule. Son magasine toujours à la main. Elle s'en allait. Cette fille allait disparaître. Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire après ça?

Je cherchais à croiser son regard. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en aller ainsi. Il me fallait au moins son numéro. Ou son nom. Et puis où se rendait-elle? Pourquoi je n'avais pas prêté plus d'attention à ce qu'avait dit l'hôtesse?

Elle me lança un léger sourire. Je me sentais fondre. Puis elle se retourna, et elle s'en alla. Je suivais sa silhouette des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne me reste plus qu'un souvenir d'elle. J'y pense encore.

Je me sentais alors plus seul que jamais. Cette fille m'avait piqué au vif. Je ne pensais plus qu'à elle. Ses yeux, sa bouche, ses cheveux… Son sourire.

* * *

Je racontais ces événements à Tim, deux jours plus tard, alors que j'avais repris le travail. Nous étions alors seuls dans l'open-space. Je lui disais tout ce que cette fille avait déclenché en moi. Je lui disais que je ne parvenais à la chasser de mes pensées, chaque fois elle revenait. Depuis quand je parlais de cette façon avec le bleu?

Nous étions en pleine enquête, Gibbs nous avait laissé quelques instants. Je ne parvenais à travailler. Il avait fallu que je raconte cette rencontre à quelqu'un, que j'avoue tout à Tim.

Je la lui décrivais. Son physique, son mystère. Je tentais de mettre des mots sur ce que j'avais ressenti à cet instant, tout en évitant de trop m'étendre. Ce n'était pas dans mon genre.

Je fus interrompu alors que j'avais quasiment terminé mon récit. Une voix s'était élevée derrière moi.

- Savez-vous où se trouve l'agent Gibbs?

Une simple question, posée par une voix féminine. Juste derrière moi. Je me retournais, coupé en pleine phrase, et mes yeux s'encraient alors dans ceux de cette jeune femme. C'était elle. Elle était là.

Qui est-ce que je devais remercier pour ça? Qui me l'avait ramené?

Son visage changea d'expression, et je sus qu'elle m'avait reconnu. J'étais incapable du moindre mouvement. Tout était encore à faire. Elle m'était toujours aussi étrangère et mystérieuse.

J'entendais McGee lui répondre. Elle acquiesça, sans pour autant me quitter des yeux. Un léger sourire sur les lèvres, le même qu'à l'aéroport. Toujours aussi indéchiffrable. Bien qu'elle semblait enregistrer le moindre détail, elle dégageait une nonchalance qui m'épatait.

- Alors je vais l'attendre, l'entendais-je répondre de sa voix claire.

Elle s'assit derrière le bureau vide, en face du mien. Elle posa ses deux pieds, chaussés de rangers, sur le dessus de celui-ci. Quelles filles portaient des rangers de nos jours? Depuis quand j'aimais les filles qui portaient des rangers?

Elle sortit un couteau d'une de ses nombreuses poches et commença à jouer avec celui-ci. J'étais toujours aussi dingue d'elle. Elle aurait pu faire ce qu'elle voulait de moi.

Elle ne m'adressait plus le moindre regard. Elle m'ignorait totalement, je n'existais plus.

Je n'avais qu'une envie, capter son attention, tout savoir d'elle.

- Arrêtez de rester là à me fixer, agent Dinozzo.

D'où connaissait-elle mon nom? Sans savoir pourquoi je lui obéis et regagnais mon bureau lentement. Je m'assis et me plongeais dans un rapport, tout en relevant les yeux en sa direction toutes les dix secondes environ.

J'étais subjugué. Mais qui était cette femme?

**FIN.**

* * *

Alors? Verdict?


End file.
